Earth
Earth is the home planet of the Human race. Description The planet is roughly 4.5 billion years old. It is the third planet from the Sun located in its stars habitable zone. The planet is separated into seven different continents(Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, South America, North America and Antarctica) through tectonic plates. The atmosphere is primarily composed of 78% nitrogen, 20& oxygen, with traced of argon, carbon dioxide, and water vapor. About 71% of the Earth’s surface is covered in water with 96.5% of it being ocean based. The planet has roughly 8.7 million native species(including micro-organisms). The greatest diversity being found in the tropical rainforest and humid lowlands at the planet’s equatorial latitudes. The planet’s Arctic and Antarctic circles(Antarctica is the only continent on the planet to not be inhabited with no permanent human settlements) and areas of extremely aridity are relatively barren of plant and animal life. Earth has only one species that is sentient, Homo Sapiens or Humans, which dominate the planet, but is considered primitive to alien species like the Volm and the Espheni. According to the Espheni Queen, Earth is the only habitable planet in the galaxy and is of tremendous strategic importance. History Humans appeared on the planet over 200,000 years ago and developed a civilization around 3,000BC and quickly spread across the globe spawning great empires and inventing technologies to help them adapt to their world. Around 1,500 years ago, the Espheni explorers came across the unique and habitable planet and planned to conquer it to utilize its immense resources and strategic capability. The Espheni Queen sent a small invasion force to Earth led by her greatest warrior- her own daughter, landing on the continent which would eventually be named South America and the Espheni came into contact with the local Nazca “primitives". The primitive humans managed to defeat the small invasion force, brutally slaughtering them including the Queen’s daughter, and for “strength” drank her blood. The Queen enraged vowed revenge on Earth’s population. By the early 21st century humanity’s population was divided into 196 sovereign states, most of which were in conflict, in both open and cold. Earth was splintered, and climate change and global warming were on the rise as its environments continued to be ecologically damaged by the growth and development of the human population. This all changed in the year 2011, when the Espheni arrived at Earth once again. After observing the population for a while they proceeded to use a massive EMP to wipe out most of humanity’s military technological capabilities and proceeded to neutron bomb major population centers killing 90% of the human population, thus pacifying the population and rendering the planet occupied. However, small groups of human survivors banded together and fought back, and continues to fight back as the Global Resistance. With help from human’s alien allies, Volm, humanity scored major victories destroying the Boston Mothership, disabling The Grid, along with destroying the Espheni Power Station located on the Moon; disabling the entire Espheni war machine. With much of the Espheni’s technology gone and further help from another alien race, the Dornia(the Espehni’s Great Enemy), humanity as a whole rallied to defeat the Espheni once and for all and liberate their home planet. They finally succeeded when the Mason Militia’s leader, Tom Mason, used a Dornia Weapon on the Espheni Queen which spread through their entire species and rendered them extinct. Following the liberation of Earth, humanity gathered at the rebuilt Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. where they elect a new leader of the now-unified species. Major Locations *Europe **Paris, France *North America **United States ***Boston, MA ***Charleston, South Carolina ***Chicago, Illinois ***New York, New York ***Phoenix, Arizona ***Tucson, Arizona ***Washington, D.C. *South America **Brazil Category:Planets Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Locations Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Skitters